Lyndie Pollescas's Intro History
I can't say anything; that's it. Background Lyndie Pollescas ''is a channel founded by Lyndie Pollescas (a teacher on Holy Family Progressive School) on 24 Nov 2013 and now owned by her son, Lucky Emmanuel Pollescas. They did not upload a video until 26 Nov 2015. They gave us 2 cheaply made Transformers videos recorded by a phone. 1st intro (November 26, 2015) '''Intro' A black background stands for 2 seconds. And then a drawing appears on a square paper on an ethnic green bedding. The drawing consists of "TRANSFORMERS" in a blue pentel pen font at the top of the paper; "Prime 3" on the left side of paper—not the center—in the same font with the aforementioned text and under "TRANSFORMERS"; "Seasom 3 epesode 3" at the center of the paper under "Prime 3" in the same font with the aforementioned texts; a crudely drawn Autobot at the center of the paper in a blue pentel pen outline; and finally "by: Emman" and "since: 2015" with the former stacked on top of the latter at the bottom of the paper and is centered. It lasts for 3 seconds. The recorder's (probably the son [look up Background]) hand slowly covers the camera's lens. And then another drawing on a rectangular paper on a green carpet appears. The drawing consists of "ENTERTAINMENT" on top of the paper; "By" in a red pen font under "ENTERTAINMENT" and is centered; and "Pollescas" in the same font with "By" under the aforementioned text and is also centered. It lasts for 7 seconds. We then cut to black. 'FX/SFX' Camera focusing animation with the camera moving. 'Cheesy Factor' Off the charts! This is one of the cheapest intros ever made, due to this company being a starter, not to mention that almost everything is off-center. Also some of the text is in wrong spelling. 'Music/Sounds' During the start of the logo—which is a black background—we hear the son's couple (probably) clamoring along with the start of the song Twerk It Like Miley by Brandon Beal feat. Cristopher. And during the first camera/paper animation—which is with "TRANSFORMERS" and "Prime 3" among others—the music skips into a particular part but the clamoring continues. When we are in the second camera/paper animation—which is with "ENTERTAINMENT" among others—we hear a funny instrumental version of the Home Sweetie Home (Philippine show) theme song, however there is no more clamoring. All of these sounds are in low volume. The music continues but it changes occasionally. 'Availability' Only seen on Transformers prime 3 (season 3 epesode 3). 'Scare Factor' NONE. 2nd intro (September 27, 2016) 'Intro' We see a square paper on an ethnic green floor. Inside the paper has a drawing that consists of the text "TRANSFORMER" in an Arial Black-like font but with no fill at the top and with a line at the bottom touching the text straight; "Prime 3"—with the first word in the same font with "TRANSFORMER" and the second word in an Arial-like font (with fill)—on the left side of the paper—not the center—and is under "TRANSFORMER"; and another crudely drawn Autobot drawing at the bottom of the paper and is centered. It lasts for 5 and a half seconds, then we cut to black. 'FX/SFX' Same as before. 'Cheesy Factor' Also off the charts! Everything should be in the exact center; that's the problem! 'Music/Sounds' The son humming probably a Transformers OST. 'Availability' Only seen on TRANSFORMER:Prime 3 season 1 episode 1. 'Scare Factor' NONE. emmanpart1.png|1st intro (November 26, 2015) (Part 1) emmanpart2.png|1st intro (November 26, 2015) (Part 2) emman1gif.gif|1st intro (November 26, 2015) (GIF format) emman2ndintro.png|2nd intro (September 27, 2016) emman2gif.gif|2nd intro (September 27, 2016) (GIF format) |undefined|link=undefined Visit my YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMazJcecAXiwbMB72niXoAA Category:Logo History series